


Animal Crackers

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel ate all the frosted animal crackers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Crackers

**Author's Note:**

> Just based off a ifunny photo I saw

 

Cas was hungry and wanted something sweet. A small snack.

He found frosted animal crackers. 

When Dean got home he wanted animal crackers and beer.

But when he looked in the cupboard for them they weren't there. He knew who took them. 

Cas was washing dishes, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist from behind, tucking small hair behind his ears, he whispers, "eat all the frosted animal cracker's again, we're fucking done."

Dean let go of Cass and walks away.Cass just looks at the dishes in bewilderment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope it's good.
> 
> Requests welcomed.


End file.
